Benign Beginnings
by Crescendo
Summary: Usagi is in mortal peril. The outers sweep her away... and leave a furious and desperate Mamoru in their wake.


************************  
Yup, Sailormoon is mine. Naoko Takeuchi, Toei... They're all frauds! This multi-million dollar frenzy was thought-up by a weird teenage otaku with no imagination and absolutely no money or contacts whatsoever. Right. All me, people. ~  
~=If you believe the above, you are mentally ill and should see a doctor as soon as possible.  
On with the story!  
************************  
************************  
It was August 3rd, at 7:01 in the morning, and a disheveled Mamoru was snoozing on his white leather couch, his cheek pressed against the smooth seat, and a small trail of drool spilled between his lips.  
There was a sound of a lock opening, and the front door opened cautiously, spilling artificial light from the hallway into the one room, studio apartment, which was only naturally lighted at the moment.  
A timid girl, no, woman, stepped into the room, her golden hair catching in the sun that spilled in between the white blinds. She held a mass of keys in her hands, which she was careful not to jingle, lest she stir her prince in slightest from his comfortable slumber.  
Lightly setting the keys onto the kitchen counter, she maneuvered herself around the floor plan expertly. Even Tsukino Usagi could walk through this place with her eyes closed, and never run into anything, she knew it so well.  
Usagi pulled out a chocolate birthday cake, stored in the far back of Mamoru's desolate and empty refrigerator. She knew that he would never find it back there. It was the last remaining ancient catacombs in the world, which was why she didn't inform him of all the space he was wasting. She knew that if he found out about the hidden tombs, he would stupidly move into his refridgerator to study the rich history of the mysterious land of forgotten potatoes and misplaced ramen noodle packets. It was pretty reasonable to say that he would consider the scientific opportunity more important than his life, and sacrifice himself for the sake of science and human discovery, by living out of the hole and dying from lack of oxygen.  
She set the cake on the counter, along with a half-used packet of paper matches from their favorite restaurant, and a whooping 22 little, cheap, pink birthday candles.  
Usagi then picked up her keys, and carefully, stealth fully, removed the most sacred one from her ring.  
She took a minute to study the sleeping Mamoru, who looked so vulnerable, so innocent, and so boyish, she could help but want to keep him in that state forever. She liked the Mamoru that was so long forgotten, more hidden than the cake in the refrigerator.   
She liked the Mamoru that was free.  
And by coming here, she would put him in further chains.  
Usagi walked over, her feet barely making a sound of the plush carpet.  
A single kiss on the cheek, and careful drop of the key and a folded piece of parchment into the strong, folded crook of his arm.  
And she felt eyes on her back.  
Usagi didn't even have to turn around to know who was staring at her so urgently.  
The glare burned through her skin, and made her aching heart sizzle even more.  
It made the tears that she had fought so hard to keep at bay swell up in her eyes, and made the hands that opened the door so steadily tremble with grief.  
And that horrible stare beckoned her with more urgency.  
She tried to run the logic through her mind, tried to pacify her raging, angry emotions to a flowing river instead of a furious, swelling one.  
There was already a risk--  
Usagi clenched her fists at her sides angrily.  
Damn it, being born was a risk!  
And the tears fell.  
In desperation, Usagi grabbed Mamoru's slumbering head to her breast, and kissed it dearly.  
"The last time, my love, I promise!" She swore fiercely, and fled from the room, before her emotional composure could betray her further.  
Outside, two grave guardian faced her, their heads bowed in reverence to the true messiah.  
"Are you ready, Tsuki no Hime-sama?"  
"I'll be ready when I'm dead, Haruka."  
Sailorneptune lay a comforting hand upon her charge's shoulder.  
Usagi jerked stiffly.  
"Then we best go now," She said, and with a nod to her partner, all three left to a place that only one soul could access..   
Which was exactly what they wanted.  
  
  
At 7:48 am, Chiba Mamoru awoke clutching his spare apartment key and a letter with the wax Seal of Serenity holding it shut. Thirty seconds later, with a crumpled piece of aged paper on this floor, the furious Earth prince turned his rage to the only thing he could take it out on: a chocolate cake, carefully covered in Seranwrap.  
  
*************************  
Feedback works magic.  
Use it wisely.  
i.e. Use it NOW!  
'Cause if you liked it, I need to know. This is one of those fics that needs a fairly good response for me to continue. And I'm working on 'Voldemort on Ice' I had the chapter done, but Windows did that whole 'This program has performed an illegal operation, and must be shut down' thing, and the whole, big, LONG, JUICEY! chapter went down the drain. As did my writing inspiration... --; And I'm so mad that I just don't want to write it again. Maybe if you threaten me, I'll get off my feet. Actually, I think that might be a good idea. :)) Tell me your heart's desires! It will get my butt in the computer chair! 


End file.
